


To Protect & Love

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Lady and her Maid have a little fun.RP Fic.





	To Protect & Love

Countess Solange De Marco, the young heiress to the De Marco estate, arrived at the small villa that her parents had bought for her. She smiled a sweet childlike smile, for Solange was rather naive and had a very innocent and simplistic view of the world around her. She walked with her suitcase into the villa and looked around the courtyard. Rolanda had smiled softly as she approached the girl. 

"Countess?"

Solange looked up towards her and smiled sweetly, nodding.

"Yes I'm Countess De Marco. Are you Rolanda Rowling?"

"Yes Countess."

Rolanda smiled. 

"That's me."

Solange smiled and held out her hand to kiss.

 

"Nice to meet you Rolanda and please just call me Solange."

Rolanda murred, kissing her hand gently. 

"Nice to meet you... Solange."

Solange giggled.

"Thank you...can you show me my room?"

"I think so... if you can handle a lot of stairs?"

"Sure."

Rolanda smiled and offered the girl her arm. Solange smiled and let Rolanda lead her. Rolanda soon lead Solange into the bedroom. Solange looked around and smiled.

"This is a very nice room."

She said putting her suitcase down.

"Whereabouts is your room Rolanda?"

"I have a bed in the corner..."

"Oh okay."

Solange said and then to Rolanda's amazement she began to undress herself. 

"...Countess?"

"Yes?"

Solange asked innocently. 

"You... may want to use the changing screen..."

"Why?"

Solange asked confused.

"We're both female..."

"Yes... but you are innocent."

Solange looked at Rolanda uncomprehendingly. 

"Some people would take your innocence if you stripped in front of them."

"Would you?"

"Only if you asked."

Solange smiled softly.

"I...think I might like that..."

"Are you sure, Countess?"

Solange smiled softly and nodded. 

"You'll tell me if you change your mind?”

Solange nodded.

"I'll scream if I do."

"Okay."

Rolanda murmured, kissing her gently. Solange mewed softly as she was kissed by a woman for the first time ever. 

"Okay Sweetpea?"

"Yes...just new."

"Think you can handle a little more?"

"Yes...I can try."

"And you can handle being naked?"

Solange smiled and nodded. 

"Then finish undressing for me baby."

Solange mewed softly and stripped off slowly and she hopped sexily for Rolanda. 

"Such a sexy girl."

Solange blushed lightly and smiled. 

"Trust me, little one?"

"Yes."

"Go and lie on your bed for me then, little one."

Solange smiled softly and meekly did as she was told. Rolanda had followed, stripping before moving to kneel over her, kissing her softly. 

"Okay little one?"

"Yes Rolanda."

Solange said softly looking over her bodyguard's naked body.

"Your beautiful!"

"As are you little one."

Rolanda smiled, moving to kiss her way slowly down Solange's neck to suckle on her breasts. Solange was soon mewing softly. 

"Okay Sweetheart?"

Solange nodded unable to speak coherently at the present time. Rolanda smiled and slowly kissed her way downwards. Solange let out some low mewls as Rolanda's lips got lower. Rolanda smiled and moved to suckle softly on her clit. Solange gasped and mewed wantonly. 

"Ready Sweetheart?"

"Yes."

Solange managed to say softly. Rolanda smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Solange mewed at first but suddenly bucked and yelped in pain as she tore. she closed her eyes tight and tears began to fall from them.

"Owww!"

"Oh baby girl."

Rolanda murmured, kissing her softly, stroking the tears from her cheek. 

"I'm sorry Sweetheart..."

Solange bit her bottom lip and clung to Rolanda till the pain had subsided. She then softly mewed at Rolanda. 

"Okay Sweetheart?"

"Yes...please continue."

Rolanda smiled, kissing her gently even as she set a slow but firm pace. Solange was soon mewing again and was already close to climax. 

"Come for me baby."

Solange mewed and came apart. She then lay shaking softly on the bed. Rolanda smiled softly, kissing her gently, curling tightly around the girl. 

"Shhh baby, relax."

Solange mewed softly and nestled into Rolanda. She soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
